


Invitation

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data makes an unexpected discovery. Set shortly after the episode 'Hollow Pursuits'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount owns 'em.

After the Barclay incident, Data and Deanna were ordered to track  
down all remaining holoprograms involving crew members. One was so  
meticulously encrypted they both knew at once who must have done it.  
Data could not gain remote access, but he was able to activate the  
program on the holodeck.

All he saw was a sober room, dimly lit. A luxurious four-poster bed.  
Silk sheets, soft cushions - and himself, lying naked among them. His  
holographic counterpart smiled dreamily and beckoned. Confused, Data  
took a few steps forward.

"Data?" Troi interrupted gently. "I think you'd better go talk to  
Geordi."


End file.
